Witch of Darkness
by wildbrat
Summary: Long after the battle with the keshin every thing went back to normal. One day a witch appears and posses someone. Will they be able to defeat the witch and will everyone have someone of there own to love? (I know horrible summary but the story is good) SoMa BlaTsu KidLiz CrPa are the couples. rated T for language and voilence
1. Song

"Hey hey kids, tonight there is going to be a talent show. If you enter you will get extra credit"

Lord Death said on the intercom. Class went back to normal. In class Crescent Moon someone was making a lot of noise.

"HEY EVERYBODY THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR WILL BE THE BEST IN THE SHOW!"

"Black*Star keep quiet!" Tsubaki snapped at Black*Star.

"Guys I have got an awesome idea for the talent show!' Liz said.

"What's you idea big sis?" Patty asked.

"We can all perform as a band!" Liz said.

"YAHOOO I call lead guitar!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"I will be the keyboard" Soul said.

"I will be male singer." Kid said.

"I-I will b-be drummer" Crona said shyly.

"I will work the mechanics." Tsubaki said.

"Me and Patty can be background dancers." Liz said.

"And Maka will be lead singer" Patty said cheerfully.

"Why do I have to be in this?!" I asked.

"Because both Miester and Weapon have to be together" Soul pointed out.

"Ugh fine I will be in the band!" I said with out a choice.

"Does any one have a song we could use for the band?" Liz asked

"Maka does she likes to write music when she is board." Soul said.

"Ok everyone to Maka and Soul's house!" Kid said.

When every one arrives at Soul and Maka's house Maka goes to her room and gets the music. She also gets some paper and a pen. She begins to write down what looks like musical notes on each paper. She then titles them wit each part in the band. She hand everyone there part.

"There you go guys that's the instrumental part to the song. Its not to hard so with practice you should be able to perfect it tonight." Maka said.

Everyone said thanks and there good byes and left. Soul went to his piano and Maka went in her room and closed the door.

**Maka's PoV**

I practiced my song until 8:00. Then we all had to go to the DWMA for the talent show. Kids limo was waiting for me and Soul out side. Soul packed his keyboard in the back of the limo. I sat by the window and I looked out it the whole time. When we finally got to the DWMA everyone unpacked there stuff and took it inside. We went back stage and waited for our turn. We heard everyone clapping and I knew it was our turn. The curtains closed and we moved our stuff to the stage. We all got in our places and we waited for the curtains to rise. I had my back facing the audience waiting for my time to start. The song I was singing was "Black Paper Moon". When I started singing I remained with my back to the audience. When the song got you "Fairy Blue it is only for you" I turned around to face the audience. Everyone cheered and gasped at the same time. No one knew that I, Maka Albarn, could sing.

We finished our song and everyone cheered. Most of the girls where staring at Soul and fan girling over him. While the rest of the girls where either with there boyfriends or where fan girling over Kid. We all took a bow and everyone continued to clap and cheer. The curtains closed and Soul ran to me and hugged me. My heart started beating very fast as he spun me around.

"You where awesome Maka!." Soul said

"Th-thanks." I Replied.

Everyone else came over and Soul put me down. We all high-fived each other for our great performance.

"Hey Maka what do the words mean?" Patty asked

"Well, "I'm falling down into my shadow Grasping onto every breath As I await the Deadly night," that was when the Kishin Asura was resurrected and when I was fighting Crona and I went insane. "So scary, but you can't give into this Fear of pumpkin carriages 'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes." Blair the "witch" attacked us with pumpkins and I had nightmares of pumpkins that night. "See you in your dreams, yeah, baby"…  
"Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you," When Soul was having nightmares after Crona gave him that scar. "Fairy blue It is only for you" My soul. "That I would crush the stars And put them on display Black Paper Moon" Madness. "If you really put your faith in me When you're lost, here I am forever with your soul" Bond between Weapon and Mister. "Waiting here above you patiently, Just like the shining moon" Victory was just above us like the moon."

"Wow Maka your song was kind of like a diary." Liz pointed out.

"Yeah I guess so" I replied.

"Maka you left a part out." Patty said.

"Oh the seeing in dreams?" I said

"Yeah that part."

"Oh that was to S- some one I like and how I see them in my dreams." I said hiding the fact that I almost said Soul's name.

"Ooooo who do you like Maka?" Liz teased.

"None of your business!" I snapped at her.

"Aww look at Maka's face she's blushing" Black*Star teased.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Guys leave Maka alone." Tsubaki said.

"Yes Tsubaki" Everyone said at once.

We stayed at the party until it was over. We all went out side to get in Kids limo when my dad came out of no where and asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with him to celebrate my win at the talent show. I agreed because for once my dad was being serious about something. I said good bye to everyone and I followed my dad. We ordered our food and we ate and talked for a while. I asked for a to go box for Soul since it was my turn to cook dinner. I got home and I said good bye to my dad. I entered my house and I saw Blair on top of Soul.

"Soul"

"Maka its not what it looks like!"

"Oh so a half naked cat-lady isn't laying on top of you?!"

"Maka-"

I threw the to go box at Soul and I ran into my room. I slammed my door.


	2. Help

Maka's PoV

I grabbed a pillow from my bed and hugged it close to my chest.

"Stupid Soul. I sang that song about you, I bought dinner for you, and I come home to see you and that cat having fun! I HATE YOU SOUL!" I said the last part loudly so Soul could hear me.

I heard Blair say something to Soul but I didn't really care.

"See Soul, he is mean, uncut, and really flat. Your waaay to cool to go out with a girl like her. Souly go out with meeee." Blair said, making sure I could hear her.

That's it, I was done, I opened my window and climbed through it. I jumped down onto the ground and started running. I don't know where I was running but I had to get away from home. I kept running until I found my self in a dark, creepy, ally way. I heard voices coming from the other side of the ally way. As the strangers got closer I could understand what they where saying.

"So what do you guys wanna do?"

"I don't know, I could go for some more beer."

"Yeah me to."

"Hey guys look over there, it's a girl in our ally way."

"Lets kill her!"

"No wait, before we do that, lets have some fun with her."

"Yeah"

"Awesome plan boss."

I started backing up away from the perverts. There where five of them. They all looked like older teenagers. I had no way to defend my self from the teenagers because I didn't have my weapon, and I am not as strong as I say I am. As the teenager got closer I looked very serous and started talking.

"I am Maka Albarn, 2 star miester at the DWMA, my weapon partner is Soul Evens and I defeated the Kishin. You do not want to mess with me!" I said, trying to sound strong.

The teens stopped and looked at each other. They all started laughing.

"Oh no I'm soooo scared"

"The little girl is going to hit us"

"Guys pin her down. I wanna go first"

Four of the teens walked over to me and grabbed me. They grabbed my arms and my legs. There grips on me where to strong.

"Take off her shirt." The guy standing demanded.

The two teens holding my arms reached over to my shirt and started unbuttoning it. Then one of them tied my shirt around my mouth so I could not scream or call for help.

"Hmm she's flat chested but we can have fun somewhere else." The standing guy said with an evil smile on his face.

"The fun is really starting now, yay!"

One of the teens grabbed my skirt and pulled it down. I am really scared. Soul please come and save me from these perverts. I closed my eyes and started to cry. That when I heard a familiar voice.

"Maka, Maka where are you?!"

Soul! He came for me!

"Maka I-I'm sorry ok?! I am sorry!"

Soul was looking for me, he was looking for me instead of having fun with Blair. I tried to call his name but I was gagged. I tried to kick something to make noise, but the guys where holding my legs where I couldn't move. that's when I realized my head was leaning against a trash bin. I know it would hurt but I started hitting my head against the trash bin. The teens eventually stopped me. I hope Soul heard me.


	3. Injury

Sorry for chapter 2 being so short, I was 1 in the morning and I had school so... yeah... I will try to make this chapter over 1000 words this time :D

* * *

Soul's Pov

(back in time before Maka left)

When I went home after the talent show and opened the door I was instantly attacked by Blair. Blair was in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"Blair what the hell are you doing?!"

"I want to play with you Soul nyaaa"

"Blair get off me!"

Blair reached over to my hands and started controlling them. Then I heard the door open.

"S-Soul"

"Maka it's not what it looks like-"

"OH SO YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING BLAIR'S-!?"

She threw a box of food at me then ran into her room. She slammed the door and I heard her crying.

"See Soul, Maka is way to mean and jealous to even be your friend."

"Maka is perfect in every way."

What did I just say?!

"She is uncute, flat-chested, and abusive. How can you possibly like her?"

"Blair, SHUT UP!"

I looked Blair in the eyes, giving her a death glare.

"Get off me, now"

Blair got off me and turned into a cat. She hopped out of the window in the kitchen, probably to go to Maka's room. I walked over to Maka's room to explain everything to her and beg for her forgiveness, and possibly get Maka chopped. I knocked on her door but there was no answer. I knocked on her door again and got an answer, Blair opened the door.

"Where is Maka?"

"She's not here."

"What do you mean she isn't here?"

"When I got in here her window was open but she wasn't in here."

I noticed here shoes where missing and that's when I realized that she ran away. I jumped out of the window in search for Maka. I tried calling her cell phone but there was no answer. I started calling here name hoping for a response. I kept running and calling her name until I got to the bad parts of Death City. I hope she is not in any trouble here! I called her name again and I said I was sorry. I still heard no response. Then I heard a loud banging sound like some one was trying to get my attention. Then it stopped ant I heard shouting.

"Cut that out girl or we will kill you now!"

I ran over to where the voices where coming from. I hid behind a trash bin. I looked over to the where the voices where coming from. I saw five guys and. Maka.

Maka's PoV

Soul didn't here me… I didn't hear him any more… he left… I am going to die here… I started crying more, I was scared. The teens where talking but I wasn't listing to them, I had my eyes closed with tears flowing from my eyes. that's when I heard a familiar voice to me. I voice that I hear in my dreams, a voice that was dear to me. Soul's voice. I opened my eyes and I saw Soul standing in the ally way entrance, staring at the teens.

"Don't you dare touch my miester there."

"Oh look it's a little punk who thinks that he is all tough. Go away punk we are busy here." One of the teens said.

"Let go of my miester!" Soul snapped at them.

Soul then ran up to one of the teens and punched him in the stomach. The teens fell to the ground, letting go of my leg. The other teens let me go to go help there friend. I untied my shirt and took it out of my mouth. I looked at Soul and he looked at me. I felt a tingling feeling in my chest as we looked into each others eyes.

"S-Soul weapon form."

"Got it."

Soul transformed into his weapon forma red and black scythe. With Soul in my hands I attacked the teens. I was sure not to kill them because the where not on Lord Death's list. Three of the teenagers ran away while two of them remained. Then one of them just ran off for no reason. Now there was just me, Soul, and one last guy. I was about to attack the final guy when something came behind me and grabbed me.

"Maka!"

Soul transformed back into a human and ran to the guy that grabbed me. Soul punched the guy in the face. The guy that grabbed me was the guy that just ran off with out a reason. Soul helped me up after the guy knocked me over.

"Thanks Soul."

"No problem."

As we turned around to attack the last teen I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down to see a knife in my leg. My leg was bleeding very badly and I fell to the ground. The last guy ran off, helping his buddy escape with him. That's when I realized that I was only wearing my bra and underwear…

"Soul look away!" I yelled as I pushed him away.

Soul took off his jacket and gave it to me.

"Put this on, I don't want you to get sick. Or anyone to see you like this…"

"What?"

"N-Nothing!"

Soul's jacket smelt just like him. I tried to stand up but the pain in my leg made me fall back down.

"Maka are you ok?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Soul picked me up bridal-style.

"S-Soul put me d-down!"

"But Maka I need to take you to Dr. Stien and you cant walk right now."

"But I'll get your clothes all bloody."

"I don't care, your health and safety is more important to me then my clothes."

Soul started running towards Dr. Stien's house. Everything started to get fuzzy and I passed out.


End file.
